The Story That Does Not Yet Have A Title!
by BlackRoseThorne
Summary: Sora wants to tell Riku how he feels. Riku wonders how he would respond if Sora loved him. They explore their fears of thier relationship. SoraRiku. Help me find a title! Undying affection for readers! Yay!
1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:** Hello all! Well, I just got hit by the strangest inspiration. Last night I came up with one of the most colorful threats I've ever come up with (Snickles, you'd be so proud!) and simply had to put it in a fic! The thing is, when I sat down and wrote said fic, the plot bunny whisked me away to somewhere else entirely. And so we have this fic. However this fic does not have a title. After writing it, my creative juices were sapped, and I could not come up with one. So if you can think of one, tell me! The person who's title I choose will recieve...my undying affection. Yeah. Shattered Mirror01, if I pick your title, you get a cookie. Becasue you already have my undying affection.../grin/. The reason this made it up so fast is because my goal was to write and post a fic before you got home from school, so...there...you're special.

**Dedication:** To the reviewers of Do You Still Like Me? and Protection. Thankyou so much, you all make me feel so loved! Also to Shattered Mirror01, because the fics I told her I would be writing are simply not coming to me and taking a lot longer than they should, and she is so patient!

**Warning:** Shounen Ai because...well I have no idea. Het pairings bore me now, it's so sad. So if you don't like boys kissing boys, boys biting boys, boys licking boys, boys...gah I need to stop! I do not want your flames!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, the setting, or anything belonging to Disney/Square Enix in general. I do, however, own my own demon cat which is biting my ankle even as I type this. In case you're wondering, it hurts really bad.

I am proud to present--

**The Story That Does Not Yet Have A Title!**

* * *

Sora paced agitatedly outside Riku's bedroom. He'd been doing this for quite some time now, and still couldn't bring himself to knock on his best friend's door. But seriously, how do you tell your best friend (your sex-god, girl-magnet best friend) that you're gay and you want to date him? Sora knew Riku would accept his sexuality, but he wasn't sure how well his friend would handle being the object of his affection. And so Sora paced. 

Little did he know that Riku was leaning up against the other side of his door, deep in thought. Last night had been weird. Too weird. Sora had been staring at him a lot lately, and last night was just too much. Sora had fallen asleep on one of the couches in Merlin's house, and just as Riku was about to wake him up, his name had escaped Sora's lips. Yeah, it wouldn't be the first time that had happened, but it had sounded different this time. It had sounded like Sora was almost _begging_. But for what?

No matter what Sora tried to tell people, Riku knew his friend was gay, and he had never had a problem with it. But now as Riku reviewed in his head, he wondered how he would feel about Sora liking him. Well, that was ridiculous. Why would Sora have a crush on him? But what if he did? Riku leaned his head against the door and sighed. _What would you say to him if he told you he liked you? What if he loved you? _he asked himself. Riku couldn't help but smile. He'd never considered himself gay, bi at the very most, but...Sora was cute. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Sora liked him.

Sora took a deep breath. _I-I'll just tell him. What the worst he could do? No, wait! Don't answer that! _The voice in Sora's head was starting to get severely annoying, and it kept contradicting itself. It felt like a little tiny hammer was pounding into the left side of skull. Ow.

"Shut up. Just shut up! He's my friend, he'll understand. Now **silence!**" he told the voice. He looked around cautiously. No, he had _not _just been talking to himself, thankyou very much. Sora ignored the pounding in his head, reached up and knocked.

There was a frantic scrabbling on the other side of the door, and the sound of glass braking.

"Dammit!" came from inside the room. Soon the door swung open.

Riku opened the door panting slightly and bleeding heavily from a gash in his right arm. Damned vase. It jumped (JUMPED I TELL YOU!) off the table next to the door and _attacked _him. _Must be one of Merlin's magic vases, _he told himself. The little voice in his head laughed maniacally and said, _Yeah, uh-huh, sure. A magic vase. Riiiight._

Riku only remembered that someone had knocked when he heard a little gasp. He looked down to see Sora, eyes wide, mouth agape, staring at the bleeding cut on his arm.

"Oh my gosh, Riku, are you okay? What did you do to yourself?" he demanded.

Riku glared down at the pieces of glass that lay scattered across the wooden floor.

"It attacked me." Yes, he was sticking to that story...because it was the TRUTH!

"Attacked you, huh?" Sora said skeptically. He sighed. "Okay, just wait right here...and stop bleeding all over the place!"

"Yeah, because I have _so_ much control over that." Riku rolled his eyes and clapped his hand over his wound.

Sora bustled over to the sink and grabbed the first-aid kit from the cabinet. He grabbed Riku's arm and pulled him silently over to the bed. He mopped up the blood pouring through Riku's fingers with a paper towel. Then he pulled out the bane of every child's existence: hydrogen peroxide.

Riku groaned. He hated that stuff.

Sora wet a cotton swab with it and moved closer to Riku.

"It's gonna sting a little," he warned. He rubbed the cotton along the gash and white, fizzing bubbles appeared. Riku grunted and chafed visibly.

"Don't be such a wimp," Sora teased lightly. He rubbed a newly soaked swab against the wound, eliciting a whimper from Riku.

"But it _hurts_," the older boy whined.

"I know," Sora said soothingly. Then he added under his breath, "Pansy," earning him a smack on the head.

When the cut was clean, Sora searched for a band-aid. But there weren't any big enough, so he wrapped an ace bandaged around Riku's arm with some gauze under it. He leaned back looking satisfied.

"There. All better. Only you could get a cut that bad from a vase, Riku."

"Says the man who managed to cut himself on _grass_," Riku reminded him, looking rather like a sulking toddler.

"Hey!" Sora defended. "It was really _sharp_ grass!"

Riku continued looking sulky. He hated showing weakness. Even to Sora. Especially to Sora. Stupid vase. He looked up again, but Sora had moved. He was once again flitting around the room. Riku watched as Sora opened the closet and grabbed a dustpan and broom. He began sweeping up the glass that was still on the floor. Riku sighed and went over to help him, tossing shards of the _evil _vase into the trash can. As Sora swept, he crouched down and continued picking up the larger fragments. After a while he looked up.

"So Sora, before you had to rescue me, what did you want?" he asked, smirking.

Sora paled and started sweeping faster. He stared down at his feet and mentally berated himself for getting distracted from his task. He lifted his eyes to Riku's face and flinched. Riku was kneeling and looking up at Sora with his head cocked to the side and one silver brow raised. His aqua eyes sparkled in the sunlight that filtered through the dirty windows. Dammit...why did he have to be so...so..._gorgeous_? Sora twitched and tossed a grin onto his face.

"I had a feeling you'd be needing rescuing, and y'know, I had nothing better to do so..." he trailed off. He couldn't tell him. He didn't know why but he just couldn't. But he had to! He was not going to let himself be alone! He'd read about in one too many of Kairi's crappy romance novels. Not that he enjoyed them of course. They were simply...research. Yeah, that's it, research.

Riku stood up. He gazed at Sora and began thinking. _Y'know, in this light, Sora looks...Stop that! You're not gay! You are way too hot to be gay...But look at Sora. He's gay and he's pretty damn...Don't. Say. It...He looks kinda...Nooooo...Sexy. _

And something snapped in Riku's brain. Suddenly there was only one voice in his head and it was telling him that Sora was beautiful. And if Riku was truly honest with himself, he knew that he had always thought that. He took a step closer to Sora and reached out and touched his shoulder. He stared down into Sora's eyes and realized that the younger boy was quivering.

"Is that really all you wanted?" he purred. "I'm grateful but...there isn't anything you, I don't know, wanted to tell me?"

**JUMP HIM! JUMP HIM NOW! **Sora's body screamed at him. Riku was staring down at him with smoldering intensity. Sora felt his defenses weakening. _Maybe it won't be so bad...maybe he'll feel the same. _He tried to tell himself not to get his hopes up, but it was very difficult with the heat of Riku's hand burning into his shoulder. Sora's knees felt as if they were about to give, and he tried not to let the knowledge that Riku would catch him get through to his brain. Because Riku _would_ catch him. Riku had always been there for him. Even when he wasn't around, he was always _there_.

"I love you." Sora looked around. _Who said that?_ He looked back at Riku who was staring at him with the same intensity through slightly wider eyes. _Oh shit. I said it. I didn't mean to...! But he's not pushing me away. Why isn't he pushing me away?_

Riku took a deep breath. He'd been trying to prepare himself for this. But all the thinking, all the questioning in the world could not have prepared him for what he was going to say next.

"I love you, too." And before the words were fully off his lips, he knew they were true. No one knew him better than Sora. No one cared for him like Sora did. And Riku knew that he would always love Sora more than anyone. He knew that he would do anything to protect Sora. _His _Sora. Why had it taken him so long to figure all this out? By now they could've-

Riku shook the thought from his head, and used the hand on Sora's shoulder to pull the smaller boy tightly to his chest. He felt arms wrap around his waist as Sora rested his head on his shoulder. Moments later he realized his shirt was wet. He tightened his grip and leaned his face into Sora's hair breathing deeply.

Sora didn't know why he was crying. Heck, at first he hadn't even realized why Riku's shoulder was wet! But as he felt Riku's grip on him tighten, the tears came harder than before. He realized that he had been so _frightened_. He realized just how much this meant to him. He pulled back slightly in Riku's grip and looked at his love's face. Riku smiled at him, and he felt himself melt. Sora stared back up at him and stood on his toes. He placed a soft, chaste kiss on Riku's lips. It was short, but it held all the love he felt for his friend in it. He pulled back and smiled. He closed his eyes as Riku leaned in for another kiss. He felt indescribable warmth spread through his body at the touch of Riku's lips. He sighed and opened his eyes, but this time when he looked back into Riku's eyes, he saw only mischief there. He felt the color rise in his cheeks. That look was never good. Never.

Riku grasped Sora firmly by the elbows and advanced forward. Sora moved backwards for escape, but after a few steps, his knees met resistance. He chanced a peek over his shoulder and tried not to choke on his Adam's apple. Yep. Riku's bed. He looked back at Riku to see a devilish smirk on his face, and with a slight push, Riku had Sora pinned to his bed. Riku's eyes sparked as he leaned forward.

His lips made contact with Sora's, but this time the kiss was more passionate. Riku nipped at Sora's bottom lip and was delighted by the shuddering moan that was Sora's response. He took his chance and deepened the kiss. They kissed for as long as they could with occasional soft noises from Sora, but eventually, they had to breathe. Riku looked down into Sora's deep ocean blue eyes and saw a flash in them. Interesting. For some reason he felt almost afraid.

And not without cause. With almost no effort at all, Sora pushed the larger boy onto his back and was straddling him and looking down at him with a smirk on his face. But not just any smirk, Riku's smirk. Riku huffed indignantly. _Come on! Sora gets his adorable little pout, and I get my smirk. It's only fair! He's not allowed to-_

Riku was unable to finish his thought, for his breath hitched as Sora bit down on his exposed shoulder. Riku groaned.

"Have-haven't my arms been through enough today?" he whimpered.

Sora lapped at the offended flesh apologetically and moved up to Riku's neck, sucking on a sensitive spot right below Riku's ear.

Riku growled deep in his chest. He would not be dominated! He flipped them back over and glared down at Sora, who smiled up at him innocently. Riku attacked his mouth, his hands grabbing hold of Sora's waist and-

"Ahem."

Sora pulled away from him, causing Riku to growl again. He stared past his aggressor's shoulder and the color left his face. He put his hands on Riku's chest and shoved. Riku toppled sideways and slid off the bed, landing on the floor with a resounding _thump_.

Riku looked over to the door to see the cause of the distraction as scowled. _Yuffie_.

"You know Sora, if you're going to let Riku nail you into the bed, you really should close the doors. It's common courtesy," the ninja said, pointing to the doorframe with a calm expression.

Sora felt his face heat up as he blushed furiously. "Yuffie, he was not-"

"Thanks for the advice," Riku growled as he reached for a pillow. "Now, beat it!" He chucked the pillow at her and she scurried away, squealing gleefully. Riku walked swiftly toward the door, shut it and locked it.

He turned back toward Sora, evil smirk back in place.

"So Sora, where were we?" He started slinking back toward Sora and the bed, but stopping a few feet short.

"Um, Riku, maybe we should-" But the world (including Sora) will never know what they should have done, because Riku chose that moment to launch himself forward, tackling Sora to the bed and swallowing him up in passionate kisses.

And to think Sora had been worried about rejection.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah, it's kinda cliche, and not all that great, but it was so much fun to write. I'm considering adding more chapters, but I'm not sure if I will and cannot promise you anything, for my muse is a fickle little thing prone to writer's block. So tell me if ya like and I'll consider adding to it. Reviewers get even _more _undying affection. How great does that sound! 


	2. Pulse

Author's Note: Okay, so I got this idea last night and this is what came of it. The second chapter to The Story That Does Not Yet Have a Title! Whoosh! This might be the longest thing I've written so far. It jumps around a little, but you should be fine.

Now, I couldn't fit this in to the actual chapter, so I'm going to explain. The game the gang is playing is called Drug Dealer. Say there are 8 people playing. You pull 6 random cards from the deck, but they cannot be face cards. Then you pull a Jack and a King. The Jack is the drug dealer and the King is the police officer. Everyone else is a civilian. You shuffle and pass out the 8 cards. Nobody is allowed to see anyone else's card. The dealer (the Jack) is trying to sell drugs to the civilians without being caugt by the cop. The dealer sells drugs by winking at somebody (while trying to do it discreetly). The person who was winked at, or bought the drugs, puts his card in the center of the table and says "The deal has been made." While this is going on, the cop (the King) is trying to figure out who the dealer is. The cop can stop the game and make an accusation, but if they are wrong, then the dealer wins. If it gets down to just the cop and the dealer, the dealer wins. If the dealer winks at the cop or if the cop catches the dealer, the cop wins. Seriously fun with lots of people X3

Chapter Two: Pulse

* * *

"The monkey has left the building!"

"Goddam it, now if she's gonna change th' rules, then I ain't playin'!" Cid cried, rising from his seat at the round table. Everyone was sitting on the floor, their card placed face-down on the low table before them.

Leon closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yuffie, it's 'the deal has been made'. Please play correctly before Cid has a seizure and dies or something." He ignored Cid's indignant snort and opened his eyes. They were met immediately by startling blue ones. Leon just shook his head in answer to Cloud's silent question. The blond had sensed that something was wrong. He didn't know how to answer Cloud…not just at the crowded card table, but at all. He wasn't sure he himself knew the answer.

The game continued. Riku looked around the table….who was the damned cop? He was glad he didn't really sell drugs…it seemed like a lot more work than it was worth. He surveyed the remaining players, his face composed in a perfect emotionless mask.

…Leon…he wasn't the cop. It'd be safe to deal to him. And this is where the game got weird for Riku. He stared at a point above the man's shoulder until Leon sensed Riku's gaze. Riku made deliberate eye contact and winked at the Gunblade wielder. He then shifted his gaze toward Aerith. A few moments later, Leon threw a seven of clubs into the pile in the center of the table saying, "The deal has been made."

The game continued like this for quite some time. There was utter silence as different players attempted to stare each other down while others scanned the table ceaselessly. One of those scanners was Sora. He was looking desperately between the only other two left. As the cop, it was Sora's job to decide which of them was the dealer without giving away his position. He examined his opponents' faces. Well…he tried. But Riku was just so annoyingly captivating, that he had a hard time trying to force his eyes back to Cid's weathered face.

Cid was busy trying to get Riku to crack by staring at him with wide eyes. Sora took the time to think his dilemma out logically. Cloud had been winked at first….that didn't tell him anything. Tifa had giggled when she threw in her card….what did that tell him? Sora felt his brain starting to smoke as he considered the possibilities. He couldn't really think of a reason Riku winking would be funny….Cid however….it would probably look more like a twitching scowl….that could be funny. Besides, if it were Riku, surely he would have winked at Sora by now. Sora smiled at the thought and held up his king of spades.

"Cid, you're under arrest!" he said with a satisfied smile. Cid just gave him a smirk and a cocked eyebrow. "Sorry, kid. Innocent as charged," he said as he jerked his head toward Riku.

Sora felt a small jolt go through his body. What the hell?! He'd thought it out logically….how could he be wrong? He turned to face his silver-haired boyfriend. Riku was still wearing his smooth, flawless façade of calm. Then one eyelid slid smoothly down to cover one oceanic aqua eye. Sora's eyes widened as he visibly shivered.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Riku asked, his façade broken by his trademark smirk. "Don't worry….not everybody can be absolutely amazing at this game."

Sora simply shuddered. He stared at his lover in utter disbelief. He finally managed to find his voice again. "That….was the most terrifying thing I've ever seen in my entire life," he managed shakily.

Riku's smirk faltered as he was very confused. "What was?"

"Th-th-that thing you did!" Sora said, still gawking at his friend.

"What?" Riku inquired. "This?" And once again the eyelid slipped downward, the only movement in Riku's calm, pale features.

"Gah! Yes, THAT!" Sora shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Riku. "God, it's like you're marking me for death or something. Like saying 'you're the next victim' or something evil like that!"

Riku's eyebrows had disappeared behind his silver bangs as he looked at his small lover incredulously. "You do, of course realize how ridiculous that sounds, right?"

"Well, if Sora's going to have a panic attack and nobody objects," Cloud said, getting up and walking toward the door, "then, I'm going to bed." And with that, he had disappeared out the door and down the dark stone streets.

Aerith rose delicately. "I think I'll be headed to bed as well. Goodnight."

The Hollow Bastion gang quickly filtered out of the room, leaving only Riku and Sora. Most the shock had worn off of Sora, and now he was shuffling the abandoned cards. Riku gazed at him, still surprised by Sora's odd reaction to his wink. After a while he shook his head and sighed.

"It couldn't have been that bad, could it Sora?"

"What?" the boy asked, his deep blue eyes rising to his boyfriend's face.

"This." Riku winked again in demonstration.

Sora shivered again and closed his eyes.

"Would you stop that!" he said, shaking his head so that his chocolate spikes wobbled. "It's creepy."

Riku sighed again. Then a wire connected in his brain and he inched slightly closer to Sora.

"You think I'm creepy?" he said in the most hurt voice he could manage.

"Of course I don't, but that wink of yours is." Sora said, not looking up from the cards he was still shuffling. Riku inched a little closer.

"But _why_?" Riku tried to make the false hurt reach his face. And judging by the pained look on Sora's face when he finally graced Riku with his gaze, it was working.

"I-I don't know, Riku, it just is."

Riku tried his hardest not to smirk. Instead he stopped his slow movement toward Sora and pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in them.

"Well, I'm sorry if I frighten you," he said quietly. His voice sounded _dead_. He mentally patted himself on the back.

Sora scrambled over him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Oh, Riku, you don't frighten me; you've never frightened me. I've been startled by you, worried by you, and scared to death _for _you plenty of times, but I've never been scared _of _you," he said squeezing Riku's shoulder lightly.

"I understand, Sora." Riku looked up at his lover's worried expression. _Why does he have to be so damnably cute? _he asked himself. _Oh well_. His legs tensed, poised for attack. Then, he pounced.

Sora never had a chance. One moment he was holding on to Riku's shoulder, and the next, the teen had sprung from his balled up position and was flying toward him. Another moment after that, and Sora was pinned, yet again, under a horny Riku.

"So, Sora," Riku said with a wolfish grin. He leaned down and breathed, "are you scared of me now?"

Sora rolled his eyes. "Hardly," he said and braced his hands against Riku's chest. This was neither the time nor the place for this particular activity. Plus it was way unfair of Riku to make Sora worry like that….he didn't ever want to hurt Riku, and to make him think that he had, now that was just below the belt.

Riku grabbed the hands pushing against his chest. One he pinned to the floor, the other he held to his lips. He kissed and nuzzled Sora's wrist before pressing it, too, to the floor.

"Riku," Sora said heavily. For some reason what Riku had done to his wrist was making it hard for him to think coherently. He blinked several times and tried again.

"Riku, couldn't you at least wait until we get to your room, please?"

"But what if I don't want to wait?" he asked, moving his mouth closer to Sora's. A pink blush work its way onto Sora's cheeks.

"Please, Riku. I don't want anyone to see us. I'm not ready for that yet." Sora averted his gaze so he wouldn't see the disappointment in Riku's eyes. _Wow, the rug in here is filthy._

Sora felt a cool hand under his chin as Riku forced Sora to look at him.

"Sora." All mischief was gone from Riku's voice. He was completely serious, and that scared Sora. A lot. "Why did you turn away from me? What were you trying not to see?"

"I didn't…I don't want you to be disappointed. You've always been confident, but I don't think I can handle people knowing yet."

"Confidence," Riku chuckled darkly. "Oh yes, I have _so _much of that. I guess my acting is better than I thought." He looked down at Sora and shifted is weight so he wouldn't squish his small frame. "Sora, I'm just as nervous about this as you are. Maybe even more. Because no matter what you are, you're friends aren't going to care. But…these people, they're nice, but they're not my friends. They may not give me the same kind of acceptance they would you."

Sora looked up at him in bewilderment. Riku sighed and tried again. "They don't trust me. And why should they? But they're protective of you, and…they may not like me being with you."

"Why would that matter? Even if they didn't accept you, which I think they would, why would what they think matter at all?"

Riku sighed. "Because Sora, like it or not, you care what they think. If they didn't like us, it would make you sad, which I don't want…and maybe…maybe you'd…maybe you'd leave," he finished quietly. The sincerity and fear Sora saw in the shimmering depths of Riku's eyes, brought tears to his own. Sora wrapped his arms around the man's waist so that all of Riku's weight was on him. He buried his face in Riku's neck as the tears began to spill.

"Is-is that what you think would happen?" Sora's voice cracked as he sobbed. "Riku, I love you! I'd never leave you, how could you think that?"

Riku looked down at the boy sobbing beneath him. He smiled softly as a few of his own tears fell onto Sora's face. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, bringing Sora with him. He cradled his love's small form and said, "Sora, please don't cry. I'm sorry. It's just, I don't want to lose you and…and I guess I was scared for no reason. I'm sorry, now please don't cry anymore."

Sora ran his arm across his eyes and looked back at Riku. "I wish you'd told me you were worried sooner. But you don't have anything to worry about, the worst that anyone here will do is tease us. And that'll come almost entirely from Cid."

Sora leaned back and stared at the ceiling for a moment, a look of deep concentration on his face. "Actually," he said after a minute, "I don't know what I was scared of in the first place. I guess we've both been suffering from some pretty irrational fears lately."

They sat like that for what felt like a long time, with Sora nuzzled into Riku's neck and Riku holding Sora's wrist again, bringing it to his lips occasionally. After they both felt recovered from their conversation they started fidgeting. Neither wanted to move, but the silence was getting to be too much for them.

"Sora?" Riku said, finally shattering the unbearable silence. "Seriously, I need to know…what's so creepy about the way I wink?"

Sora pondered that a while, breathing deeply into Riku's neck and pulling himself closer.

"I think it's more the rest of your face. Shut up, I'm not done," he said when Riku groaned. "It's more…your poker face scares me really bad. And something like a wink just looks so unnatural on it that it brings attention to how scary it is."

"And what's so scary about my poker face?" Riku asked, pulling back to look at Sora.

"It's _emotionless_. Most people try to feign emotionless, but you….it looks like you really don't feel. It looks," Sora paused and looked down at the floor, trying to keep his voice calm. "It looks like the face you wore when we were enemies. It's the look you used to give me when we fought each other…like in the town's castle…"

Sora took a deep breath as Riku hugged him even tighter to his chest. He really did try not to think about the time when he and Riku were fighting on different sides, but sometimes he would see the look on Riku's face and freeze, and sometimes he woke in a cold sweat, trying to remind himself that that was all over.

"Sora," Riku said, burying his face in soft spikes, "I'm so sorry."

Riku once again picked up Sora's arm and held the tanned wrist to his face. He kissed it and inhaled deeply before holding it to his cheek. Sora smiled warmly.

"Why do you do that?" he inquired, using his other hand to point to the one pressed to Riku's face.

Riku pulled the hand away and looked at it. He began idly tracing Sora's veins with cool, white fingers.

"I guess it makes me feel better. When I hold your wrist close, I can feel your pulse, and I know that you're safe."

Riku looked up when he heard Sora let out a little gasp. The next thing he knew, Sora's lips were on his and his lover was holding him so tightly that he feared for his ribs. He pulled away unwillingly and looked at the clock: 12:47 am.

"Sora, it's late. We should get to bed," he said as detached himself from the younger teen.

"Okay," Sora said as he let Riku pull him to his feet. He laced his tan fingers with Riku's pale ones and headed for the door. They walked the streets hand in hand, unaware of the stormy grey eyes watching them. Leon leaned against the shadowed wall and blinked in barely felt surprise. Well, this was an interesting development. It appeared that he'd just need to have a little talk with a certain silver-haired teenager.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I have an idea for Chapter 3, but this is my last day of spring break, so it may take me a while. Reviews are love, and so spread the love! Review! Please T.T 


End file.
